Sarah vs the Overprotective Sister
by cookiedude
Summary: Missing scene from 2x16. Sarah confronts Ellie about talking Chuck into breaking up with her. Not as angsty as that summary may sound. Actually, not angsty at all


_Remember episode 2x16? More specifically, the scene with Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Awesome all having breakfast together? I felt there was a scene missing, so I took it upon me to write it. Basically, since Sarah knows Ellie was the one who talked Chuck into breaking up with her, she decides she needs to set some boundaries for Ellie. _

_Hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

"Okay, honey, let's get to work, or we're going to be late. And you two need to get going as well", Ellie said, looking giddily at Sarah, who had a polite smile on her face in return. "Actually, guys, do you mind giving me and Ellie a minute? There's some... girl stuff... I'd like to talk to her about." At this, everybody in the room raised their eyebrows and looked questioningly at Sarah.

"Umm, yeah, sure, we'll be in the court yard, right Captain?"

"Absolutely, bro. You two ladies take as much time as you need. Come on Chuck, let's go." Before they left the apartment, Chuck threw one last questioning look at Sarah, who's face didn't reveal anything and Ellie, who seemed to be just as confused as he was.

Devon and Chuck left the apartment and walked over to the fountain, when Devon started eyeing Chuck suspiciously: "there something you wanna tell me?"

"Like what?" Chuck asked, wondering if there was something in the coffee this morning or what was causing everybody to act this weird so early in the morning.

"I dunno, man. You and Sarah aren't trying to steal Ellie's and my thunder, are you? I mean, you guys were giving 'taking it slow' a whole new meaning, then you were going to move in with Morgan... And now Sarah is crashing with us. Dude, you didn't get her pregnant, did you?"

Chuck's eyes threatened to pop out of his skull. He instinctively wanted to say something, although he wasn't sure what, but the words wouldn't come, only indecipherable gibberish. Getting Sarah pregnant? That would require sleeping with her, and while he still held out hope that this magical event was going to happen for him sometime, somewhere down the road, currently he wasn't even *sleeping* when he was in the same bed as her, let alone sleeping with her...

"No, nooo... No, that can't be it, we're very... careful, you know? Besides, I think Sarah would have told me about something like that... before telling Ellie?"

That last part came out as a question, even though Chuck didn't intend it to. And why would he? There's no way Sarah was pregnant, at least not from Chuck. And while he didn't know if anything happened between Sarah and Cole, he doubted British super agent sperm worked that much quicker than regular guy sperm for Sarah to already know she was pregnant.

"Well, okay then. Just glad to hear you two are finally doing the horizontal mambo. I was starting to get worried for you there, buddy. Landing such a catch and then being so... abstinent... seemed like a such a waste. Or, maybe, your way of trying to tell us something... which would have been totally cool. Whatever rocks your boat..."

Sometimes, Chuck just couldn't believe the things Devon said. He loved the guy, as much as you can love a guy who's going to marry your sister, but... "You know what, Devon? Let's just wait for Ellie and Sarah"

---

Ellie waited until Devon had closed the door, before turning her attention to Sarah: "sooo... what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Do you need my assistance in convincing Chuck to let go of some of his... geekier... possessions? I'll totally back you up there, you know that right?"

Sarah smiled. "No Ellie, that's not it. But thanks for the offer, I'm sure I'll take you up on that."

"Okay, then what is it? Oh my God... You're pregnant, aren't you?" Ellie squeed in such a high pitched voice, Sarah was sure some of Casey's surveillance equipment would have to be replaced. Her thoughts got interrupted as she realised Ellie had rushed towards her and embraced her in the mother of all Bartowski hugs. "Oh my God... I'm so happy for you two! Is that why you're moving in together? Although... you could have waited until after the wedding. This is not what I expect from my #1 bridesmaid... and soon-to-be sister-in-law, I hope? Did Chuck already propose to you? Or is he dragging his heels? I'll kick his butt if you want me to..."

Sarah had to draw on her agent training to free herself from Ellie's hug. When she finally did, she smiled at the elder Bartowski. She didn't like what she had to do next, but it had to be done. Ellie was messing with Chuck's head and had talked him into breaking up with her. And Ellie holding that kind of power over Chuck was endangering the mission - and Sarah was too much of a professional to let that happen. And maybe, just maybe, she had her personal reasons too...

While still maintaining a friendly face, Sarah began to say what she had to say: "I find it interesting you're that excited about the idea of Chuck and me..." - Ellie looked at Sarah slightly confused, and Sarah gestured at Ellie to let her continue speaking - "first, no I'm not pregnant. We're very careful in that regard. Second, Chuck told me you were the one who suggested he dump me. Why, Ellie? What have I done to you to deserve this? Just because we don't measure up to your gold standard of how a relationship should work? It doesn't come as easy to everyone as it does to you and Devon. You know Chuck's dating history... And I've had my share of painful experiences too... You know Ellie, I considered you to be the best friend I've had in a long time, but I guess I was wrong."

Ellie just stood there, completely shocked and utterly defenceless. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean to... I didn't think..."

Sarah had changed her pose, her arms folded across her chest, an accusatory look on her face and interrupted Ellie before she could get any further with what Sarah was sure was going to be a heartfelt apology: "well, it's pretty obvious from my end you didn't think..."

She hated guilt tripping Ellie like this, especially since she could understand where Ellie was coming from. As involved as Ellie was in Chuck's life, Sarah was surprised it had taken as long as it had for something like this to happen. But she needed to do this, for the mission's sake... "Chuck and I, we have our issues. But we're working them out. In our own way, on our own time. Please don't screw with that, because I really want this to work out. And not just with Chuck. I don't want to go looking for a new best friend, because the current one proved to be such a letdown..."

Ellie simply stood there, overwhelmed by all of the things Sarah had thrown her way. "Wow... I'm sorry I was such an ass... I promise I will try not to butt in where Chuck and you are concerned, unless you want me to? Because... I'd really like for you to stay around, and not just for Chuck... I like having a best friend outside of the hospital again."

Ellie smiled shyly at Sarah, who slowly but surely reciprocated, finding it hard to even pretend to be mad at Ellie.

"I know it's not much as far as peace offerings go, but will you go shopping with me this weekend? Just us, some girl time... As long as we stay clear of the lingerie sections, because I really don't want to know what gets my brother going..."

Sarah grinned and then started to laugh. "Yeah, I'd like that. As long as you promise me you will not talk your brother into breaking up with me ever again. Or I'll have to physically hurt you..."

Ellie grinned back at Sarah. "You really are in this for the long haul, huh? Maybe you should let my brother know..."

"What did we just say about butting in, Ellie?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Shutting up now. Come on, let's go. The guys are probably wondering what the hell is going on in here by now."

* * *

_And that's the end of that. Hope you liked it.  
If you want to read the story of Sarah and Ellie going shopping together, I'm going to need some female volunteer co-writers :-)_


End file.
